Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E6- The Bells of Saint John
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Something Alien, a weapon to Replace The Keroro Platoon, Who Do You Call? The Bells of Saint John Are Ringing
1. Saint John Part 1

Chapter 1: Saint John Part 1

* * *

A Footage started playing showing The Doctor sitting in front of a table which there is a Blue Box that is sitting on the Table being on the side from The Time Lord. "I'm The Doctor and that's all I'm going to say about me." The Doctor said.

"Right In front of me is called 'The Pandora's Box' The Reason is called that is to Demonize to what's inside. No Time Lord, not even me can use this." He explained. "Something I saw leaves me in question to some but I will say that What I have been following through my entire life.

There is no such thing of Species or Race to exist to be Good or Bad, It is the path that leads it to be, Time Lords and Humans are No Exceptions. An Individual can be Peaceful or Warlike, Even The most Peaceful Creature in The Universe can turn Monstrous.

The Doctor Stops for a moment and lets out a sigh. "I made this recording for my friends, If this box does open, and found out what it is on the inside and found out why I am hiding it. I'm Sorry, I am to Scared to tell it myself." The Doctor Said, as the footage ended there.

* * *

 **DOCTOR WHO: NEXUS**

 _The Bells of Saint John_

* * *

Planet Rucar - The Thousand Worlds

Outside in The Woods, a Rucario Monk Hammers on The Door of the monastery. Somebody on the other side seems to answer. "Wake up The Abbot. The Bells of Saint John are Ringing. The Monk Said.

Later at the point when The Abbot is coming out from the other side of the door with another monk. "We Must go to him." The abbot said.

In The Tunnel where The Monk and The Abbot are Walking with a Torch. "They Call him The Mad Monk. Don't They." The Rucariean Monk said. "They Shouldn't. He is defiantly not a monk." The Abbot Replied.

They Entered in the room Where the man is sitting on a wooden chair having his head which covered by the hood, resting on his fist. The Entire room is being lit by candles all around the room.

The Abbot Clear his throat which got The Man Attention. "Sorry to Intrude, But The Bells of Saint John have been ringing." The Abbot said

The Man Got up off his chair and removes his hood what appears to be The Doctor. "We gonna need a Warrgle." He said. The Doctor Then left the room. The Monk notice a Blue Box on The Table.

"is That The Gallifreyan Box?" The Monk Asked. "According to his recent of stories: It contains something that no one, not even him can't see what's inside of it." The Abbot Replied.

* * *

Pekopon - Present Day

In The Hinata Houshold Natsumi is on Phone seems to be calling someone. "Fuyuki, Have You able to Reach him, He Won't answered his phone." She said.

"Nope." Fuyuki Replied as he is on his laptop. "Jeez What is he Doing?" Nastumi Rhetorically ask a question. Then Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Nastumi went answer it. She Open The door which shows to be The Doctor's Father. "Oh Hello." She said getting thrown off. "Hi, I will introduce myself, I am Ulysses De Longbarrow Braxiatel Van Hohenheim." He Introduce.

"Is my Son; The Doctor is around?" He asked. "Oh Your The Doctor's Father." Natsumi said In surprised. "Um, No We are currently to contact him right now." She said.

"Oh Ok." Ulysses said. "May I come in?" He asked. "Oh Sure." Natsumi Replied.

The Doctor walks in, Natsumi closed the door behind her, and walks to to the room where fuyuki is still is, Ulysses follow her to the room.

"Hey Fuyuki so talking about The Doctor, Here is his Father." Nastumi said. Fuyuki turns around and see the tall man. "Oh Cool First his Brother, and now his Father." Fuyuki said in Joy. "I am Fuyuki Hinata." He Introduces. "Well Nice To Meet You." Ulysses Said. "So I heard you guys are looking for my son?" He stated.

"Yeah, um.. Natsumi I have no luck on finding him, but I have to be off I'm gonna be off meeting with someone." Fuyuki said as he backs his things. "that's Fine." She Responded. Fuyuki went out of the room and out of the house. "I do wonder; How did you know what we have connection with The Doctor." She Asked.

"The Keronians." He Responded. "My Sonic Device scan for it." Ulysses Continued. "Is it ok that I pay them for a visit?" He asked. "Sure Why Not." She Replied.

Ulysses gave a smile then leave out of the room. Natsumi place the phone back to her ear again still hearing the ringing she sighs in irritation. "Oh Come on, Just pick up, pick up, pick up." She Said as she is the last to leave the room.


	2. Saint John Part 2

Chapter 2: Saint John Part 2

* * *

Planet Rucar - The Thousand Worlds

In the Middle of the Forest of less dense of trees The Ring of a Telephone can be heard. The Doctor hops of the Warrgle and walks to the entrance of the cavern where there is a monk standing next to with a torch. The Monk that his holding the torch handed to the one that was with The Time Lord.

The Rucariean Monk that is holding the torch handed to the one that is next to The Time Lord and the two began walking into the cavern.

Within the deep of the cavern. The Ringing is heard even more louder which appears to be The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor looks at the Monk. "That is not suppose to happen." He Said as he began walking towards his Time Machine, he opens the small door to the phone, then he picks it up.

"Hello?" He Said. Natsumi in her room and lift her head up. "oh finally you answered." She said. The Doctor felt irritated, he dropped his arm which he use to hold his phone and raised it back up to his ear. "What do you want? No, let me guess: You call me that Keroro and his platoon is up to something." The Doctor said.

"ok yes that is why I called you." She confessed. "Goodbye, Natsumi." The Doctor said. "Wait A Minute, There is another reason now why I called you." Natsumi said.

The Doctor gave a sigh. "What will be another reason?" He asked. "Your Father is here." Natsumi replied.

"What!" The Doctor Shouted in surprised. Natsumi took her phone out of her ear. "You don't need to shout."

She placed the phone back to her ear. "I said that your Father is here." She repeated.

Natsumi began hearing the sound of knocking on the door. "I have to call you back." She said as she hangs up the call. She began coming down the stairs and to the front door where the knocking coming from. She opens the door what appears to be The Doctor.

"That was quick, I was on a phone with just couple of seconds ago." Natsumi Said. "I was just in the Neighborhood." The Doctor replied. Natsumi cocked a eyebrow from the comment. "I'm a Time Traveler you should know this by now." He said.

"Anyway you said that my Father is here?" The Doctor asked. "Yes he is." Nastumi Replied.

* * *

In outer Space Close To The Earth Atmosphere, Something that resembles a Space Ship appeared. The Keroro Platoon seems to discovered it in their base through their big screen. "That's a Hyberspace Transfer Gate From The Keron Army." Kululu said.

"So, They are sending down a Invasion Force already?" Giroro questions. "They must be very serious on taking over Pekopon."

The Keron Army You say." A voice said can be heard the entire group turned around and See Ulysses. "It's been long I have seen Keron since my Stasis." He Continued.

"Who Are you and what are you doing?" Giroro asked sternly. "I Don't mean any harm, nor Interference, I am just looking for my Son." Ulysses Replied.

"Your Son?" Giroro said in confusion. "We Don't Have Your son." Keroro Said. Dororo looks At Ulysses like he seen The Time Lord Before. "What's Your Son's Name?" Dororo asked.

Before Ulysses could even answer the Blue Keronian's Question, The Door to the Corridor opens which shows The Doctor as he walks in the main room. Ulysses turns around and sees his Son. "What are you doing here?" Ulysses asked.

"What Am I Doing Here? I should be asking you that." The Doctor Replied. "Well I was looking for you." His Father replied back. "I need to talk to about something."

The Doctor looks At Dororo for a moment to know if he is present, then back at his Father. "Before we get to on what you want to talk about. Do you recognize anyone in The Room?" The Doctor said trying to change the subject. Ulysses looks back at The Keroro Platoon for a moment then back to his Son. "They are Keronians, that's what I know of." Ulysses said.

The Doctor Gave a sigh, then walk to Dororo and then pick him up and held it in front of the older Time Lord. "Take a Closer look." The Doctor Said. Ulysses continue on looking at The Blue Keronian, then the penny drops. "Zeroro, Is that really you?" Ulysses asked.

Dororo smiles under his mask, and gave a nod. "Oh My God, I can't believe it's you, all grown up." Ulysses said in joy. "How's your mother?" Ulysses Asked.

"She is doing good, She Does Misses you guys." Dororo Replied. "I know she does." Ulysses replied.

"Breaking from this moment but the Transfer Gate just send down something and it is now heading our way." Kululu Said Interrupting them. They all looking at the big screen and something is coming down to the sky like a meteor.


	3. The New Star

Chapter 3: The New Star

* * *

Outside at a Park in an open field. Fuyuki as meet with someone that he been contacted with. "Really you want to join My Paranormal Club?" Fuyuki said in surprise

"Yes, My Name is Tomosu Hinohara, I am in a Fifth Grade." He Introduce himself. "I just Move into Town." Tomosu Continued. Fuyuki didn't say anything else but just stare at Tomosu which making him be weirded out. "Is that a no?" Tomosu asked.

"Of Course, You Can, You more than welcome to the club." Fuyuki shouted in joy. "Oh Man, This is so awesome. I am Fuyuki Hinata by the way."

Tomosu Chuckles Nervously. "I know, You are known for a Paranormal Maniac." He said.

Later at the point. In the far distance where two boys are running, one that is head to another fell down, and in a moment the two began laughing at each other."Tomosu, Do You believe in Aliens?" Fuyuki ask.

"I wonder not so much whether they exist..." Tomosu Replied. "But more if I could be friends with them."

"Friends Huh?" Fuyuki asked.

"It will happen." A voice said, which sounded like it came from the opposite side. "That's my hunch." Fuyuki got surprised to see that it is a girl. "Whoa, Where you came from?" He asked.

'Hello, I am a Friend of Tomosu's; Call me Myou, Please to meet you." She introduces. "I do believe that aliens exist, and they might even be closer to us than you think.

* * *

The Yellow Bright orb comes down from the sky fast leaving a trail. It heads right directly to the Hinata house.

Natsumi is in the backyard hanging up laundries, then the falling object landed right in front of her creating a hole that a rabbit will make.

It reaches down all the way to the Keroro Platoon's Base.

At The Park The, Three saw it landed. Fuyuki knows where it Landed. "It crashed near my House." Fuyuki said.

In The Base, The all see is a Creature resembles a Keronian with Ears like a rabbit and a round tail. The Keronian like creature inhales causing the platoon to stand their guards, But all it did is make a huge sneeze which made every Keronians in the room fall over.

"I this Pekopon? It looks all gloomy and stuff?" The Creature that looks like Keroro said. "You are in are the base which you crash through." Keroro Replied as he pointed out the hole in the ceiling. "Oh, I guess I went to far in." The Small Keronian said as he press on his bracelet, flew up to the hole.

The Keronians and The Time Lords look in Shock. "He can Fly?" Ulysses asked. The Doctor began running out of the base.

* * *

Above Ground Fuyuki and his new friends reach to the backyard where the crash is. "What's this hole doing here?" Fuyuki Asked, as he is trying to catch his breath. Tomosu began climbing into the hole. "This must lead to the UFO." Tomosu said in determination.

Suddenly Tomosu got lifted up in the air by a force of the new keronian.

Up In the air, Tomosu is laying on top of The Keronian's head as he look so amazed. "Wow they look like toy blocks, so this is Pekopon." The Green Keronian Said, he began to notice that he have a human on top of him. "Who are you?" The Keronian asked.

"I'm Tomosu. Now please let me down." He said. "I'm Keroro, Nice to meetcha, Tomosu. So Now...We are Friends." The Different Keroro said.

All The Others began walking outside and see the two up in the air. "That's the main force?" Tamama Spoke. "So They Release to Keroro type." Kululu said

"What?" Fuyuki asked to make sure that he heard correctly on what Kululu just said. "Oh, Nothing." Kululu responded with chuckles. The Two Time Lords look at each other with an expression of tired out.

* * *

Later at the point The Doctor came out of his TARDIS closing the door behind him, wearing his original type of clothing which this time with a Red Velvet Coat, and began walking inside the house, to where all the others are. "What you think?" The Doctor asked as he gave a twirl.

"I like the other coat better." Natsumi Replied. "cool." The Doctor replied back.

Fuyuki got up from the sofa and walks next to The Time Lord. "As you see Tomosu, The Doctor here is an Alien, a Humanoid Alien." Fuyuki Explained.

"What Species?" Tomosu Asked.

"Time Lord." The Doctor Responded. Shin Keroro Immediately started floating up. "No way you're a Time Lord? Are you the one go by the name "The Doctor"? Shin asked. "Yes." Ulysses Replied for The Doctor. "I'm his father."

"Wow, He must be really Known as I heard Stories about The Legend of The Doctor." Tomosu said.

"Indeed, My Son been protecting this world." Ulysses said as he walks up next to The Doctor said and place his hand on The Doctor's shoulder. "it is to the point when we don't know."

"I do wonder. What are you doing here? The Doctor asked.

"I just wanna have a chat with alone." Ulysses responded. "Oh ok." The Doctor replied.

Later The Two Time Lords entered in The Doctor's TARDIS. "So, what you want to talk about?" The Doctor asked. "It is about BlackStar." Ulysses Replied.

"Oh. I see." The Doctor said. He turns around and face at the console then back at his father. "How you found out?" He asked.

"He found me, and made a mockery towards me." Ulysses replied. "Oh did He." The Doctor said. "Yeah. How do remember him?" Ulysses asked.

"It's a very long Story." The Doctor Responded. "How Long?" His father asked. "Before I ran away. 'from Gallifrey'" The Doctor Replied.

Ulysses gave a sigh as he put his hands on his hips, he looks down on the floor for a moment then he darted his eyes back at his son. "You know why I did this." He said.

"You could on consider on giving him a chance." The Doctor said. "He's a Kiruru, Thete." Ulysses stated

"Morbius is a Kiruru too, Dad." The Doctor Stated too. "Morbius?" Ulysses asked in confusion.

"I didn't Like the name you gave him." The Doctor said.

"Well, Morbius just been programmed by me, and BlackStar was not, I was afraid that he will manipulate you." Ulysses said.

"Well Now I am very aware about things, I have a very strong sense or Morality, and I will say we give him a chance." the Doctor said.

Ulysses thought of it, knowing that his youngest child is all grown up, but never got to see that. "Arceus is right, I am Old Enough to make my own Choices." The Doctor said. Knowing that His Son and Arceus is right which lead to his final decision.

"Fine, Only One." Ulysses said. "Thank you." The Doctor said with a smile. "Don't mention it." Ulysses said. The Doctor began to have thought of something else.

"Talking about Keronians there is something I need to tell you." The Doctor said.

"What is it?" Ulysses asked,

"2036, That is 20 years from now, They Successfully invaded this planet, and I know is because The War Chief took me there." The Doctor explained.

"where were you?" His father asked. "I don't know and that's what's troubling me." The Doctor replied.

"Does your human friends?" His Father asked again.

The Doctor shakes his head lightly in reply. "They gonna find out soon or later." Ulysses said.

"I know, so I'm gonna let them find out by not through me." The Doctor said.

The Doctor's Father gave a look of confusion once he said that. "What you mean by that?" He asked

* * *

Out in the woodland where The Doctor is walking along, carrying The Pandora's Box he called it and a Shovel, later he began shoveling out a hole. once he finishes he placed the box in the hole and began burying it.

Once The Burying finish, it leaves the corner of the box sticking out of the ground.

The Time Lord began leaving the area, having the shovel on against his shoulder.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
